1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to camera modules, and more particularly to a back focus adjustment apparatus of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjusting the focus of a camera is a priority for capturing clear photos. However, a back focus adjustment apparatus of the camera is normally difficult to assemble. Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.